


Headcanon 1

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [20]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura





	Headcanon 1

Dean and Cas talked about adopting more kids when Mary-Ann was about three years old. To be honest, Dean always figured they’d have a house full of heathens running circles around them, but by the time they got to discussing it, Dean was nearly 40 years old. He felt a little old for one toddler let alone another infant. And Dean and Cas loved their jobs, loved that they had time to devote themselves equally to their careers, each other, and their daughter. It wasn’t that they didn’t want more kids, but they’d found such a great balance. And Mary-Ann was a handful to say the least. So when Dean and Cas finally got around to discussing it, they were both a little relieved when they agreed that they were happy with their baby girl, and their lives were perfect as they were. There just wasn’t anything missing, so they agreed not to risk tipping the scale by adding another member to their already perfect family


End file.
